totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanishing Act
Vanishing Act is a Halloween oneshot by Tdifan1234. Noah Manson sighed as his mom pulled into the parking lot of Robert Frost High School. He's heard of a lot of strange things happening at the school, and didn't want to experience any of it firsthand. "Why couldn't we just stay back in New York? It was actually exciting there," Noah said "Ever since your father died last year, it's been tough for the both of us. I know it'll be tough transitioning from a big city like New York, to a small town like Nashport. Just promise me you'll try to make some new friends, and stay out of trouble," his mom replied. "Alright. I'll see you later," Noah said as he stepped out of the car door. He braced himself for the first day at his new school. Noah was your average nerd. He was about 17 years old, entering his junior year as a transfer at Robert Frost High in Nashport, Ohio. He was not very tall or strong, but his most useful trait was his bitter sarcasm. But because of his cynical personality, he didn't have very many friends. The friends that he did have weren't exactly cool, either. He felt that the transfer could be a chance to start over. Just then, an overweight blond boy walked up to Noah. "Hey you're new, aren't you?" he said. "Yeah, How'd you know?" Noah asked. "I know everyone at this school! Sure, they make fun of me, but I know them! So, who are you?" the boy replied. "I'm Noah Manson. I came here from New York," "Whoa! You're a city kid! We don't have very many people from the city here in Ohio. I'm Owen, Owen McNugget. Nice to meet you!" "Well, that name fits," said Noah sarcastically, eyeing Owen's heavy-set physique. "Well, if you need anyone to show you around the school, you can always ask me!" Owen said as he walked away. "So I've got Biology first, " Noah said to himself, checking his schedule. He walked into the Biology room, and took a seat near the front of the classroom, next to a pale boy wearing dark clothes reading a scary-looking book. "Um...Hi, I'm Noah, I'm new here," Noah said awkwardly to the boy next to him. "I'm Deadward Sullen, can you leave me alone now?" he said as he returned to reading his book. "Alright...sorry," Noah replied. I wonder what's up with him… Noah thought. He suddenly felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around, only to see a tall, scrawny boy wearing a grey hoodie. "What was that for?" Noah asked harshly. "Sorry 'bout that. I just heard you telling that guy you were new here. I wanted to say hi," the boy said. He had somewhat of an accent. "You could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something. Anyway, I'm Noah," "I'm Harold, I transferred here from England last year," Just then, two girls wearing cheerleading uniforms walked into the room. One of them was average height, with short black hair. The other was taller with blond hair, which was tied back. They stopped when they saw Noah and Harold. "Too bad, transfer. You actually had a chance at being cool, but not after making friends with this loser!" said one of the cheerleaders. "Who died and put you in charge of my social life?" Noah retorted. "Hey! That's no way to talk to Heather!" the other cheerleader said. "Whatever," Noah said as he rolled his eyes. "Lindsay, I can handle this myself," Heather said to the cheerleader. "You cross me, and I'll cross you right back. "I'll be sure that your time here at Robert Frost is miserable," She said as she walked away. "Wow, only about half an hour here and I've already messed up my chances at being popular," Noah said. "That's a new record!" Harold exclaimed. "Not helping, Harold," Noah replied. After Biology, and Noah and Harold walked to their next class together. "So, Noah, have you heard the rumors about the school?" Harold asked. "I mean, I've heard a couple of people say that strange stuff happens here a lot. I haven't heard specific details yet, though," Noah said. "Harold, Are you telling the newbie about all the crazy disappearances?" said a Goth girl who started to walk alongside Noah and Harold. "Yeah. Noah, this is Gwen. She does a lot of research on all the strange disappearances that happen around the school. She's also one of my only friends," Harold said. "If you ever want to help me with my research, or see something strange happen, just tell me." Gwen said. "After experiencing three years of seeing people disappear, I know that something's up here," "Why not start tonight? We'll sneak into the school, and see what's going on," Noah said. "Alright, sounds like a plan. See you two later," Gwen said as she smiled and walked away. "See you later," Noah said dreamily. "You like Gwen?" Harold asked as he held back laughter. "No, Where'd you get an idea like that from?" Noah said defensively. "Anyways, now that we're about to get to the bottom of this plan, we have to be cautious of everyone around us. For all we know anyone could be the culprit," Harold explained. "Right. I'll see you later, Harold," Noah said. Noah entered his History classroom, where he sat in the front once again. He saw Owen enter the room excitedly, and head to the back of the classroom. He saw the pale boy from Biology class make his way to around the middle of the classroom. What was his name again? Noah thought. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Alright, class, Let's settle down and take out our textbooks," the History teacher said. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the back of the classroom. The desk next to Owen was empty. All that was left was a textbook on the floor. ''Hmm... I guess I have a suspect here. Owen was sitting next to the person who disappeared. He did say he knew everyone here, including the ones who disappeared. ''Noah thought. Later on in the day, Noah, Harold, and Gwen ate lunch together and discussed the plan. "She just disappeared, and her textbook fell to the ground," Noah said, completing his story. "Ok, from the evidence you gave, Owen could be a likely suspect," Gwen said. "I remember hearing one story about the disappearance of the captain of the cheerleading squad. The lights went out during their practice. When the lights were turned back on, she was gone," Harold said. "Isn't Heather the captain of the cheerleading squad?" Noah asked. "Last year, she wasn't. She was really jealous of the captain, and after her disappearance, Heather became captain," Gwen replied. "Which is also pretty good evidence to make Heather our second suspect," Noah said. "But then again, Gwen, you really hate the cheerleaders. It could have easily been you," Harold said in an accusatory tone. "That's insane! Why would I be doing all this research then?" Gwen said, surprised. "It could be just an act to make sure you're not suspected!" Harold said. "Come on, guys. Let's stop this," Noah intervened. "How do we know it's not you, Harold? Remember last year when the smartest girl in our grade disappeared? Due to her absence, you're now the smartest person in the junior class. Merely coincidence? I think not," Gwen said. "Sorry, Noah. I'm not working with someone who accuses me of such an awful crime!" Harold said as he walked away from the lunch table. "So, I guess it's just you and me now?" Gwen asked. "I guess so," Noah said. "Cool," Gwen said, smiling. "See you later, Noah," "Bye," said Noah. Later on that night, Gwen and Noah met up to finally solve the mystery of the disappearances. "Ok, Gwen. So our suspects are Owen, Harold, you, and the cheerleaders," Noah said as they were walking up to the school. He turned around, and Gwen was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Noah heard someone yelling from the top of the school building. It was Gwen. "Check the top of the building, Noah!" she said. Noah ran up the stairs and reached the top of the building where he saw several dead bodies of students, Gwen chained up to a wall, and Deadward standing in the middle of them. "Deadward, I should have suspected it was you!" Noah said. “Did you really expect an idiot like Owen McNugget could come up with a plan like this?” Deadward asked. “Well, there’s one thing that I’m absolutely positive! Deadward Sullen is a zombie!” Noah declared. “That’s ridiculous! Where would you get an idea like that? … Ok, you got me. I’m a zombie. And you’re my next victim!” Deadward ran towards Noah, but he swiftly got out of the way. Noah threw a punch at Deadward and hit him in the face. Deadward kicked Noah in the stomach, sending him backwards into a wall. Noah ran back towards Deadward and pushed him close to the edge. Deadward got on his knees and said, “Mercy! Please have mercy!” Noah kicked him off the edge of the building and ran over to Gwen. He unlocked the chains on the walls, and let her out. They walked home silently, both too astounded by what had just happened in the past half-hour. Noah finally broke the silence after about ten minutes. “Gwen, I like you. We should be dating,” said Noah. “Well Noah, Out of anyone that could have possibly saved me, I’m glad it was you,” Gwen said. She gave him a kiss and walked the rest of the way home by herself. “Wow, I really underestimated Ohio. I solved a mystery, made more new friends than I’ve ever had in my life, and got a girlfriend all in the same day,” Noah said to himself. As he walked home, Noah thought of all the exciting things that would happen the next day.